Man on the Moon
by GusCGC
Summary: Before the movie, before the Guardians, there was the Man in the Moon and his journey across the stars. But when a dark threat wants to destroy all light, it will be up to a strange group of heroes and a shooting star pilot to save the day. Prequel before the movie! Reviews, please!
1. Moonlight

Author´s Note: I know I have the Invisibles unfinished but I want to write this short fic before finishing it. A tribute to Mr. Joyce, Sandy and that wonderful story called "Man in Moon". Hope it goes well. And as for your probable question, yes. This is my own take of the story with lots of adventure, magic and romance. Song belongs to Owl City.

Let´s go!

* * *

**1. Moonlight**

Man in Moon, a capital fellow who has watched over children for centuries also known as MinM for his friends or Manny. Yes, that´s the guy. If you look upon the night sky, you will surely see him. A kind-hearted and creative man who chooses the Guardians of Childhood. Now I´m sure you know who he is. Hard to miss, anyway.

But what you might not know is how he got there. You may have read the book but that is just part of the tale that you´re about to hear. Thus, let´s make this adventure one you never forget, amigos míos.

"_Close your tired eyes, relax and then_

_Count from 1 to 10 and open them_

_All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down_

_But not this time_

_Way up in the air, you're finally free_

_And you can stay up there right next to me_

_All this gravity will try to pull you down_

_But not this time_"

First thing you should know, is that my name is Cait Sith. I am King of the Unseen, of Spirits and countries from far across the sight. I am the Northern Star and proclaimed Guardian of the Unseen, also known as Mr. Shogun, fastest sword of all and cat gentleman who roams around time and space in search for adventure. I came acquainted with the Royal Family of the Moon people a long time ago and back then, I sworn that my blade would be put to protect the innocent.

"_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_

_Then it's time for you to shine_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are_

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light_

_'Cause it's time for you to shine_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are tonight_

_Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_Shine no matter where you are tonight_"

In the Golden Ages, back in those days, all was calmed and bright. It was then when Manny was born and raised like any other kid, although he was no mere kid but a prince and was put under the care of Nightlight. All was perfect and me? I was dedicated to learn the arts of the sword while my good friends have no need of me. But after a few years, I was suddenly called to the presence of the Moon People and to my surprise, I wasn´t the only one appointed that day. And what´s more, I haven´t been called just for the good times.

"_Gaze into my eyes when the fire starts_

_And fan the flames so hot it melts our hearts_

_Oh, the pouring rain will try to put it out_

_But not this time_

_Let your colors burn and brightly burst_

_Into a million sparks that all disperse_

_And illuminate a world that'll try to bring you down_

_But not this time_

_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_

_Then it's time for you to shine_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are_

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light_

_'Cause it's time for you to shine_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are tonight_

_A thousand heart beats beat in time_

_It makes this dark planet come alive_

_So when the lights flicker out tonight_

_You gotta shine_

_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_

_Then it's time for you to shine_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are_

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light_

_'Cause it's time for you to shine_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are tonight_

_Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are tonight_."

* * *

First shot and coming through!

I know the first episode does not say much but this is just the beginning.

Stay tuned!

Next Stop: Margarita


	2. Margarita

Author´s Note: Short introduction before jumping into the flames. Cait is going to need all the help he can get for his adventure and that is not going to be an easy task. We move on with the story and introduce new members of the team.

Adelante!

* * *

**2. Margarita**

I am an old friend to the Tsar of the Moon People and I was the first one to congratulate him for his son but as I walked into the room, I knew at once that things weren´t right, and sadly, I was right. Since little Manny had no nightmares, the king of Shadows, Pitch Black had sworn to hunt him down. I had been choosen to protect little Manny on their journey to a safe place, a place called Earth. I accepted the mission at once for I have never left any poor infant to suffer in the hands of Pitch nor any fear but we all agreed that I needed help for this task and so, it was then when they told me that they had contacted an old "friend" of mine. The gorgeous and dangerous Margarita, cat thief and swords feline who haven´t went to the Moon Clipper due to her actual work, or better say, boss. Another old "acquaintance" and not welcomed but necessary in this mission, HP. Mardito huevo. Since he was pushed down that wall, he uses an egg-shaped armour with a small window in the centre where you can see his face. He hasn´t change a bit in all these years.

I wasn´t very open to work with HP, but I needed both and I would need two or three more members for my team in order to keep Manny safe so I had no other choice. I travelled to the remote canyons of B-567 where HP was as always up to one of his schemes of becoming rich and famous. And unfortunately that plan was against Pitch which meant that I was going to get his attention sooner than what I wanted.

My first clue was that HP was planning to hijack one of the smaller ships that followed the King of Nightmares in his rides across the universe and that often catched shooting star pilots. So, I followed his shadowy minions into the canyons where the dark mines give them the perfect hideout. Margarita is no easy target and that gives HP advantage over his enemies but it soon became clear that those space pirates have hidden in there more than what they looked. A pilot had fallen in their grasp and I had to rescue the poor fellow but how?

I looked through my hiding place. How was I going to sneak in without being noticed? A blade on my neck answered my question.

"You?" Margarita. "But..."

"Hola, querida" I gave her a gentle smile and she almost broke my jaw. This woman is one tough bone. White coloured and with a brown shade on her ears, paws and cross-shaped in her back, has always reminded of my dear late wife Aisling, who´s her sister, but always has denied it.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you and HP"

"Sure"

"It´s true. But now it looks like I have someone else to rescue"

"You mean the pilot, I guess. All right, you rescue him and I get Hum"

"Wait, qué? HP captured? Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. What happened?"

"We were trying to sneak in one of those barges when the pilot was captured. We got spotted and Hum got caught"

"That huevo surely can´t take care of himself, can he?" I grumbled while my mouse page Gustav was doing some research to find any possible entrance.

"And why are you looking for Hum and me?"

"Why? Cuz I have a job for you two, that´s why"

"A job? No kidding"

"I never joke with work, you know that"

"OK, so how shall we do this?"

"I´m thinking, mujer"

"HP is the thinker, not you"

"I´m a great tactician" I opened my big amber eyes with pride and my star-shaped white spot on my chest shone over my black fur.

"If you say so"

"Ah, here comes Gustav" this gray mouse and I have a long story together but I´ll tell you some other day.

"It ain´t easy, capt´n. There are shadows everywhere"

"Did you saw the pilot and HP?"

"Yes. They are hidden near the big cave where they keep the barge. They are planning to serve them to Pitch Black"

"Ok, that ain´t good"

"Are you two going to debate that the whole day?" Margarita frowned. "It is day light so now is our chance to get in there"

"How? The door is dogged"

"I wasn´t talking bout the door, chato" she went around till we found a place to climb and a little crack that led into the caves. And as the saying goes, if the skin in does, the whole cat in walks. The place was crowed by nightmares but we are both sneaking experts so we easily reached the spot. "And there´s our goal" a small cell had been dug and built. "HP is going to go jackpot when he sees you"

"Enhorabuena a los premiados. Shall we move?"

"All right, all right" we looked and saw that the key was guarded by quite an ungly and big fellow. "OK, blackie. Your turn"

"Why me?"

"Because you are the biggest cat thief?" somebody punch her. Muy bien, here goes nothing. I sneaked slowly towards the guard and almost got a few heart attacks while doing so but I finally got hold of the key and opened the cell. But HP wasn´t inside, it was the pilot. A short and dreamy character, dressed and covered with golden sand who seemed pretty uneasy about something. He was very happy to see me but soon started to make sand figures over his head to say that Hum had been recently taken to the barge so that Pitch could have a look at him. Blessed tuna! Now we were in real trouble. I motioned Margarita to get close and told her our new problem. "I told him not to mess up with Pitch"

"Hehehe. Well, you should know by now that HP never listens. Follow me" we slowly walked towards the great cave and saw Pitch surrounded by his minions with Hum in the middle. "Uh. I would rather if you just stay here, mate. Nothing personal but, just to be sure that you´re in a safe place" I glanced at the pilot and he made an OK figure. "Then is settled" we sneak into the ship and when we are about to set HP free, we were trapped by the old noose on the ground trick. I´m going to kill someone.

* * *

Ups, no good.

How is Cait going to go through this one?

Has HP betrayed them?

Next Stop: Nightmares


	3. Nightmares

Author´s Note: So glad that you guys like it this far and we move on, introducing one important character and leaving poor Cait in trouble but fear not, cuz we will be back soon to him. Now is time to move to one small asteroid where something important is about to happen. Songs belong to Angela Little and me!

**Jokermask18: Thank you so much!**

**bedstories: Glad you like it. And for the record, I´m Spanish but I love writing in both languages.**

* * *

**3. Nightmares**

_B-612_

The three huge baobabs and the boab tree are strange companions but he doesn´t mind. They are wonderful in very hot days. Known by many names like Little Prince, Peter Pan, River in the Sky, Haku is a very peculiar character whose home is the smallest asteroid in the universe and yet, is the entrance to one of the most wonderful reigns of all. Today is a lazy day for him and Inari, the fox king, guardian of lost things and his best friend. The baobabs are shaking some of their leaves and some of them playfully land on the boy´s face.

"_Sing and I will hear you  
No matter where you are  
A song to light the darkest night  
And guide me from afar_

_And I will never be alone_  
_Now I know you're somewhere_  
_You're everywhere to me_  
_You're the colour in the sky_  
_A reason to believe_  
_And when the rain falls down_  
_You tell a story_  
_And I will hear you_  
_Always near you_  
_By the boab tree_

_Lay your arms around me_  
_Like the falling rain_  
_Let the feeling drown me_  
_And life begins again_

_And I will never be afraid_  
_Now I know you're somewhere_  
_You're everywhere to me_  
_The warming of the sun upon_  
_The earth beneath my feet_  
_And when the rain falls down_  
_You tell a story_  
_And I will hear you_  
_Always near you_  
_By the boab tree_

_Oh you are somewhere_  
_You're everywhere to me_  
_You're the colour in the sky_  
_And you're the earth beneath my feet_  
_And when the rain falls down_  
_You tell a story_  
_And I will hear you_  
_Always near you_  
_By the boab tree_"

He opens his big blue eyes filled with star shines and smiles. A lovely day indeed. His rose is bathing in the sunlight and the universe is quiet. He looks around and smiles until something catches his eye. A dark smoky horse running across the stars before vanishing from sight. That wasn´t any dream. It could be Nazo, the guardian of mystery but that snake travels without being seeing. That horse was no doubt, a nightmare.

"Nari, Nari, wake up" he gently strokes his friend.

"Hm? What gives? Is a lovely day. Gimme a break"

"I just saw a nightmare"

"Say, what?" he prickles his ears up.

"A nightmare. He was heading that way" Haku uses his hand telescope. "See? There´s something dark in there"

"Lemme see that" they have a look. "Oh, dear. Not again. That Pitch Black guy could use some vacations, you know?"

"We have to do something"

"Oh, come on. Why do we always have to solve other people´s problems, hu? It isn´t fair!"

"Nari, please. Besides, if you have a look. There´s a shooting star missing"

"Oh, dear. This kid surely has the eye of a hawk" they see then more nightmares coming their way. "Oh, dear. Oh, dear"

"We´re not afraid of them"

"Yes, we are"

Haku ignores the comment and picks out his staff. The famous Nagareboshi, one of the pillars of the universe that can enlarge, become smaller and fight by its own as well as come when Haku whistles. The nightmares strike directly but are received with a very fast blow of the staff which the boy throws into the air and it stars to pounce the dark horses one by one while he uses his special brush to paint a large white snake that takes down the whole group of enemies. When the battle is over, Nagareboshi lands near its master and the snake bows.

"Thank you, my friend" smiles Haku and the reptile vanishes.

"That wasn´t too hard" Inari smiles.

"No, it wasn´t but because it was a small group. Pitch can´t be far from here" he looks around until he notices the dark clippers of shadows. "Look at that"

"Oh, brother. Do we really have to go?"

"We can´t just let Pitch do his way. And besides, I want to know what happened to that shooting star" Haku runs back to his most precious possession, that one that the pilot called his rose. The golden rose, the Universal Compass. "Dear one, I really need your help on this one. Do you know where the missing star is?" Haku is the only one able to speak to it and make questions without moving its inner needles to point at different symbols. The compass quickly answers. "Thank you, love. They are in B-567"

"Wow, now that´s precision. How are we going to get there?"

"With Skid´s help"

"Why did I even ask?" he watches the boy whistle strongly. The black and silver hair of Haku shines with the stars and gets golden when the large Skidbladnier gets to them. Known as the Ship of the gods, this shooting star is the most wanted among the scientists as he has his own will, always appearing to announce important events and disappearing without a trace, but this large, half mechanic and filled with ship parts snake dragon is always there to take Haku wherever he wants.

"Have you seen Pitch?" the boy sees the beast nod. "Can you take us to him?"

"You are not going to fight him, are you?" they jump behind Skid´s head.

"For now, I just want to know what´s going on. Rose says that someone´s already fighting him and I want to make sure. We´re ready" Skid nods and they start their journey towards B-567. "Now that I see it. The Lunaloff constellation is also going out. Something very bad is happening"

"I should have known. Problems, here we come!"

"_Somewhere in the galaxy,_

_I let my soul hidden._

_Drifting planet_

_I now want to find._

_Straw hands, hands joined_

_When there is no exit,_

_The poem written in no ink._

_Quiet hands, dead hands_

_Do not reach for the stars._

_An airplane forgets, resumes_

_His flight to another planet._

_Do not listen to traitor lips_

_Of dancing Snake_

_Nor Castaways of constellations_

_Which burst greed._

_I want to be wandering Viking,_

_Prince of my glass rose_

_Fox of the wise keen eye._

_I want to be a pilot, small asteroid_

_Full of journeys and danger._

_Trench of the possible and impossible_

_Where imagination is still living the dream_."

* * *

Ha!

A nice chapter before going back to Cait.

Haku is my oldest character and yet is always a child that never ceases to amaze me.

Will they make it?

Next Stop: Star Dust


	4. Star Dust

Author´s Note: Two chapters in one day, not bad! ; ) But the record is still hold by Sparkle-Willow by far. Anyway, as for Haku, he DOES have to do something with the Guardians, I promise. And so, we go back to Cait and Margarita who are still in that trap. Is HP a traitor or not? Or maybe something in between? *-* This egg is a real box of tricks!

Lyrics belong to Creed.

Let´s go!

* * *

**4. Star Dust**

I thought for a few minutes that HP had betrayed us, set us up for Pitch and judging by Margarita´s face, she was really mad at him. Mardito huevo!

"Ha! Gotcha! Now I´m gonna..." I realised then that he has hanging upside down too and when he saw my face, he went all pale. "Oh, not you! Anyone but you! Please don´t tell me that the Moon guys sent you" by my face, he knew the answer in seconds. "Oh, for Mother Goose´s eggs!"

"Busted" cooed Margarita.

"Oh, brother" looks like you´re in trouble, Hum. "Why did they have to pick you? Why you? Why not a pooka or that kid who lives in the little asteroid?"

"You mean Haku, the Stars Child? Lord of Life and Death? Guardian of Innocence and Imagination? Go suck an egg! Pringao" será idiota.

"Just my luck. Oh, well. Maybe siding with you isn´t so bad"

"¿Perdón?"

"You are here for me, that isn´t so hard to tell. And since I always get pummel when I´m in the opposite side, I will go with you guys"

"If anyone calls you turn-coat, chaquetero, I am NOT going to stand for you" I gave him a look.

"Ok, ok. But now we have to think of a way out"

"Hum, you put us in this hole. You put us out" Margarita doesn´t hit around the bush.

"All right, all right. Geez, just give me a sec" he began his ritual of watching everything to come to a conclusion or maybe is just find the spot to run like a mad egg. Anyhow, here comes Pitch. Lovely fellow. He used to be a hero once, guarded the worst guys of this galaxy until he left a little air in the cells, it was then when darkness took over him and he became this lovely I-hate-everyone megalomaniac. "Hahaha. Hi" Hum whispered.

"_Please come now I think I'm falling_  
_I'm holding on to all I think is safe_  
_It seems I found the road to nowhere_  
_And I'm trying to escape_  
_I yelled back when I heard thunder_  
_But I'm down to one last breath_  
_And with it let me say_  
_Let me say_

_Hold me now_  
_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_  
_maybe six feet_  
_Ain't so far down_"

"So, someone did came to your aid as you say. But is not a Moonbot" spoke the man. "Nor any of the Moon People"

"Oh no. Is just an outlaw looking for gold, right, mate?"

"So this was your great plan, HP? Go fry yourself" this made Pitch glanced angrily at Hum.

"He doesn´t mean that"

"He does know you"

"An old friend but, I assure you he has nothing to do with this. He arrived by accident, right, Margarita?"

"Olvidame" grumbles her.

"What´s with you guys?! You want us killed?!"

"Eggs first" take that!

"I think I will enjoy very much tearing up these two fur balls" Pitch looks amused.

"Scratch what I said, crackpots first! Tarados primero" my voice irritated him.

"All right, feline. Who sent you? Start talking and I´ll be merciful"

"Or what? You are going to scare me, skinny legs?"

"No, I´m going to pull our your hair out and use you as a rug"

"Pffft. Habla chucho, que no te escucho"

"Bring the sword"

"Thanks for getting us killed" mutters HP.

"Thanks for setting this stupid trap"

A small string of sand slowly goes up the ropes and in a moment of general distraction, it pulls us free. Our friend, the pilot, does have more brains than HP, that´s for sure.

"What the...?" Pitch gnashed his pointy teeth.

"You were saying, spider legs?"

"Get them"

"Shog, we can´t fight them all" mutters Hum.

"Oh, now that´s smart. Just be quiet before I make scramble eggs out of you"

"That´s groose"

"You started"

"Boys!" Margarita shouted and I kicked the boards of the ship hitting our enemies and thus we started to run towards the exit. The pilot and Gustav were waiting for us at the cave´s mouth.

"OK, if I have to hear any other brilliant idea from you, HP, please think it twice"

"All right, all right" we ran towards the Lunaloff vessel waiting for us but before that Pitch gave the pilot a cold glance. Both men stare at each other for a few seconds until the little one finally broke the eye contact, saw that the moonbots had his ship and jumped into the barge towards the Moon Clipper.

* * *

I keep it for short because this scenes require of a fast pace.

YAY! Our friends are free but Pitch is clearly not going to just stay there.

Hahaha! A mythical first encounter has just taken place and so, we move on.

Next Stop: Star Child


	5. Star Child

Author´s Note: And here we go again! Is Cait going to pick up someone else for his team? If so, who? And will it be enough? Song belongs to Alanis Morissette and Nightlight´s lullaby is Joyce´s.

Let´s go!

* * *

**5. Star Child**

Again on board the Moon Clipper, it was time to see whether if we needed anyone else on our team or in the ship´s crew. I became certain at once that the Moonbots and the rest of the team on board weren´t enough to hold Pitch, we needed a good gunner to keep the nightmare ships at bay and we needed more people to take care of little Manny.

Man, that was a lot of work to do! So I decided that we would ask the Star Child for help as he has been watching over the universe for centuries and this rumpus surely had gotten his attention.

"_Oh perilous place walk backwards toward you _

_Blink disbelieving eyes chilled to the bone _

_Most visibly brave no aprehended gloom _

_First to take this foot to virgin snow _

_I am a magnet for all kinds of deeper wonderment _

_I am a wunderkind oh oh oh oooooh _

_And I lift the envelope pushed far enough to believe this _

_I am a princess on the way to my throne _

_Destined to serve, destined to roam_"

The Lunanoff Czar agreed with me but I sensed that something was getting his mind that day and it wasn´t just fleeing from Pitch. Well, whatever it was I wasn´t going to find it out asking so I focus in my crew election. The best gunner I knew was Horace, the Goodsight´s artilleryman has never missed a shot. So that was my first guy on the list. Margarita suggested that since we were going to pick the Star Child and his friend Inari, we would someone strong to deal with the shadows. Now, I´m strong but it was true that I wasn´t going to use muscles too much. It came to my mind then my old friend Hutch, the marten, 'Sound-catcher' and best monster hunter in miles. We all agree that he was a good addition to our team. Who else? I was the leader, Margarita was the skill, HP was (cough) the brains, Inari was the stealth, Star Kid was the creative, Hutch was the muscle and, uh... Well, our friend the pilot! Also Nightlight was a great member of our team so we only had three more people to find.

"_Oh ominous place spellbound and unchild-proofed _

_My least favorite chill to bare alone _

_Compatriots in place they'd cringe if I told you _

_Our best back-pocket secret our bond full-blown _

_I am a magnet for all kinds of deeper wonderment _

_I am a wunderkind oh oh oh oooooh _

_I am a pioneer naive enough to believe this _

_I am a princess on the way to my throne _

_Destined to seek, destined to know _

_Most beautiful place reborn and blown off roof _

_My view about-face whether great will be done_

Once this was settled, I talked to the pilot and he seemed to understand the plan. Clever fellow for someone so small I must say. He was open to help but I sensed something had gotten him worried. Again I was clueless. So I left the poor guy to his own musings which took him to the room where Nightlight was watching over Manny. The pilot had always see to the dreams and wishes of people and yet, for the first time, he promised himself that he wouldn´t sleep until that little child was safe. Pitch´s glare at him at the caves had convinced him that if he didn´t do something about it, one innocent baby would suffer the worst thing of all.

But Sanderson Mansnoozie (that´s his name, great one by the way) wasn´t ignorant about who they were facing. Pitch Black, once the most brilliant general against the darkest foes in the universe and now turned into this lunatic. How was he going to do that? Even with someone like me or Margarita, the threat was way too big. Sanderson walked to the baby who grabbed the little man´s sleeve with a smile while Nightlight sang gently:

"_Nightlight, bright light,_

_sweet dreams I bestow._

_Sleep tight, all night,_

_forever I will glow_"

Manny felt asleep in seconds but his peaceful looking convinced Sanderson. He was going to watch over and protect that baby even if that would cost his life. With a smile, Sanderson watched over his dreams till he himself fasted asleep.

* * *

Cute ending for this one.

According to the book, MiM met Sanderson when he made a wish when he was very little so I thought that it wouldn´t be strange to put him here. He´s also my favourite!

Cait surely has a lot to do but, what is disturbing the Czar so much?

Next Stop: Dancing Shadow


	6. Dancing Shadow

Author´s Note: A small change in the previous chapter thanks to Jokermask 18 who pointed something important out (Thanks, mate!) and so, we move on with our friends to see what are they going to do now. Cait is going to need all the help he can get. The lyrics are mine and are inspired by Duendelirium´s Day of the Walking Dead.

Let´s go!

* * *

**6. Dancing Shadow**

The Moon Czar watched Sanderson fall asleep and smiled. Manny was in good hands and would be, even if something happened to...

"Oh, now that´s sappy" said a smooth and still voice. Over the shoulders of the man appeared then a black feathered cobra who smiled and looked at the Czar´s sad expression. "Don´t worry about your little angel, my pet. He´s in safe hands"

"Yes, but..."

"Oh. You don´t want to leave him alone" the reptile spoke in a sympathetic tone. "You poor thing. Don´t worry, I shall be right at his side"

"You do that?"

"But of course, my pet. I shall do anything for you" he gently turned into smoke and reappeared coiled in a column. "Trust me"

"_Today, is the day just for us two,_

_Today will weave the great snake._

_My voice calls, it arises fierce_

_With its feathers stained_

_And pleasure will be born with the cries_

_Of the distressed murderer in pain_

_While it whispers in his ear._

_Oh, let´s dance with the Death._

_Oh, now Gray Lady shall take you then_

_To Kaa´s dance_"

"Very well. But..."

"Oh, don´t worry. Cait won´t mind. Have pleasant dreams" smiled the snake and once the man was gone, he moved to the cradle where the child was sleeping. "Look at you, my pet. So little and yet so powerful. The last remaining string of your family" the reptile hissed and Manny gave out a whine that woke Sanderson who immediately tried to scared away the beast. "You won´t do that if you knew who I am" the little man paid no attention and remained still. "I´m Nazo, Guardian and spirit of Mystery and I shall protect my riddles no matter the cost. Their veil of darkness shall remain, even if it means taking away innocent lives"

"(Cry)" Manny began to cry and so, Sanderson threated the cobra again.

"You will remember me as I will remember you, little man. And you shall fear me" Nazo vanished into the thin air and Sandy cradled Manny back to sleep. That beast was clearly up to no good and they could only pray that he was not in cahoots with Pitch.

"_Today, is the day just for us two,_

_Today will weave the great snake._

_Your bones prison will yield_

_In the cool and silky rings_

_Slowly surrounding you._

_Now talk and tell me, villain,_

_Who whispers in your ears?_

_Oh, let´s dance with the Death._

_Oh, now Gray Lady shall take you then_

_To Kaa´s dance._

_Oh, always remember_

_The walking Death,_

_The Dancing Death_."

* * *

And we finally get to see Nazo a bit more better.

Nazo means "mystery" in Japanese

Next Stop: Sunken Ship Bay


	7. Sunken Ship Bay

Author´s Note: To tell the truth, tonight I´m dog tired but I´ll do my best to give this chapter to you. So happy to see that last chapter worked so nicely! ; ) Now, lads, for this one I recommend you to listen to 'The Flying Duckman' from the soundtrack of Maui Mallard: In Cold Case (SN version).

Will our friends find Horace?

* * *

**7. Sunken Ship Bay**

The darkness and misty atmosphere that surrounds this place has always honoured its name, apart from the thousands of sunken vessels that protrude through the whole place and that always give me the creeps. We were there to find Horace, the best gunner of the seven seas but first, we had to convince the captain of the Goodsight to borrow him for a day or two and the dreadful Jack Bones has never been easy to convince.

We all have the feeling of being watched and what´s worst, it was pretty clear that all the ghosts around town had their eyes on us. I´m not scared of such things, I have seen thousands of spirits and such during my life, but to have all those sailors in bones and rags watching and my companions in such state of terror was not very pleasing. Poor Sanderson was pretty scared and HP was about to have a heart-attack so we tried to reach our pirate ship as quickly as possible.

But things weren´t on our side. Pitch wasn´t going to let us do our job just like that (You know bad guys. You have to let them do their evil thingy and give you the speech but when it comes to your job, the bad guy has to mess it up). So he decided to use the services of el Napias and his evil master, Le Chiffon, to do the job. And so it was that when we get to the bay, Jack was not going to see us. Why? Because he was having a tête-à-tête with Chiffon or in other words, they were firing at each other from their ships and having a nice insult duel. I just love it when pirates get social. Oh, well. And what was worst of all, Jack won´t talk to us unless we captured El Napias who had kidnapped Eluten "Luti", Jack´s young cabin boy and protegé. All good news.

The problem was that El Napias was hidden in the ruins of the shipwrecks of the bay and we couldn´t just look into all. We had to find a way to find that gilipuertas without him knowing it. And that could only be accomplished doing one thing: Asking Auntie.

Now, for all those who do not know her, you should know that for centuries, Auntie has been the most sought woman in the universe. Why? Because she knows everything. Even today, the Man in the Moon goes to see her from time to time. Auntie knows everything that there is to know (even your size of bra) and has always advised guardians... and pirates, too.

Finding her was the easiest part by far. All the sailors around the bay knew where did she lived. In a cabin hidden in the mist of the coast. But the tricky part came when we went to see her.

"Aaah, Shogun. I knew you´ll came"

"Spare me the part of how did you knew that. We..."

"You are looking for Carlitos 'El Napias' who has kidnapped Luti" sometimes I wonder why do I even bother to talk to her.

"Eh, sí"

"I´ve heard it from Horace himself. If you rescue the boy, the captain might lend you his help against Pitch but be warned that the story of the King of Nightmares is to be known by you if you want to continue"

"OK, then do tell"

"I just can tell you where Carlitos is"

"Oh, good. So now I have to ask someone else. Thanks for nothing"

"Don't jump into conclusions too soon. Carlitos is hidden with some men of Chiffon´s crew and it won´t be an easy task to get in"

"This is just getting better"

"To find Carlitos, you have to find me some ingredients of the shipwrecks"

"Just what I needed"

"And of course, you must do this task alone"

"Brilliant. OK, folks, show´s over. We will find Carlitos on our own" we went towards the door.

"You know that you will need me help, whether you like it or not" too true.

"Ok, Auntie. Let´s talk paw but try to be clear"

"I will. I need a few things from the sunken ships to find Carlitos and help you save Luti"

"Ok, like what?"

"I need a bone, a compass, a pirate flag and ghost goo"

"Just lovely. OK, you got a deal, but try asking something easier next time" my friends were all staring at me. "Don´t worry, gang, I´m a tough guy"

"Uh, have you listen to what she has just ask you to find?" HP as always being so supporting and optimistic.

"Yes and I want you to go back town and see what you can find about Carlitos and Chiffon"

"Hecho" Margarita dragged the egg outside but before Sanderson could follow, Auntie spoke again.

"Be careful with the shadows, my friend. When Pitch sees a firefly, he never waits a second to put it out. And Nazo, although patient, is never merciful with his preys" this comment made Sanderson look concerned before heading for the door.

* * *

Auntie is a strange character.

How is Cait going to find all that?

Will they get to rescue Luti and capture El Napias?

Next Stop: Flying Starman


	8. Flying Starman

Author´s Note: I dedicate this chapter to the children of Newton and to Juan Manuel, the son of a friend of mine who has recently died, with all my love. My characters and my stories shall always keep you alive. In this chapter, I give way to my good friend Davy Jones, the real Nightmare King! Song belongs to me.

We move!

* * *

**8. Flying Starman**

The easiest part by far was finding a bone. In a cemetery like this one, you find one every two steps so I had the first item of the list but I still needed more and weirder objects. The flag couldn´t be difficult to find but the compass and the goo... Pobre de mí. So, there I was, looking everywhere around when I clearly heard snickers coming from the shadows. It didn´t took me long to figure out who it was. Three old 'friends' that I haven´t missed.

"Well, look who´s here!" says a boy´s voice. He is dressed all in black and white.

"It´s him!" another child one but a bit more shy belonging to a round boy dressed in green and purple.

"Baubau was right, see?" and one of a girl´s, dressed in ghostly white.

"Evening. Teigne, Hiccup, Fright" I have known this trio for ages long. "Where´s Davy?"

"Asleep, but will come around sooner or later" sniggers Teigne, the girl.

"Ah ha. Well, I´m busy so get lost" I walked away. "I got a fight to pick with Pitch"

"No kidding!"

"Well, Davy would..."

"Like to hear that" they always finish each other´s lines.

"Ooookey. And where is he?"

"Just keep up..."

"And don´t fall behind!" they ran towards one of the ships. I really hate this trio but Davy could be a great member of my team. He´s the REAL Nightmare King, Lord of the Underworld and 'Guardian' of Courage. Davy is pretty much a prankster but has a heart of gold and loves to do new things. A weird guy, but much better than Pitch. The ship that those three pointed, was called Flying Starman, and standed up right like a pine. It had a huge hole so it looked even more like a tree, a hollow one to be precise. We climbed it up and once there, we jumped inside. It was one big fall and somehow I felt that Auntie knew this was gonna happen. Oh, well. The place where we landed was the Well of Souls, also affectionately known as Hallow Peak, the town were all ghosts, monsters and other creatures from around the galaxy trained to give the best scares in the universe and I must say that they loved it when people had fun with that, but Pitch, his minions and the fearlings had ruined that. The first person that I met was Bau, the most hideous inhabitant around, a shape-shifter who like Pitch enjoyed scaring people out of their wits.

"_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_The night comes, so is mystery_

_wakes up and flies all high._

_The show is about to start._

_Who wants horror movies?_

_This is far more groovy._

_Welcome to the place_

_where the moon walks the streets._

_My city, I love it._

_Everyone knows that something will happen._

_If you want more, do not hesitate to play._

_Never seen anything like it again._

_Open your eyes and shake in terror,_

_Here´s Prince of the Red Death._

_All tremble before Davy Jones,_

_Lord of the frightening abyss._

_All hail the Pumpkin King!_

_La lala lala lalalalala la_"

Bau has never liked Davy but when everyone gathered around his fountain to see him wake up, Bau joined in. The smoke climbed up the stone figure but Davy was no where to be seen.

"C´mon, bone man! Waky waky" Bau snickered.

"Yeah, c´mon, Dave!"

"Cait has come to see you!"

"Bah! What´s the matter, sleepy head? The living got your tongue?!" Bau kept on laughing not noticing that Davy was right behind them with a big smile on his face. When he coughed, they all turned and Davy gave them the biggest scare of their lives so that really settled the score. "Ah"

"Evening, Bau" wow, now that´s cold. "Cait! So nice to have you around the Well! Topo has told me about your adventures" oh, yes. Topo is the real deal about the boogie thing. Mouse-sized and with the appearance of a rag toy but Topo knows who to make you pee your pants. He is Davy´s biggest fan.

"Glad to hear it. I came here because I thought you might want to give me a hand"

"Oh, you need my help?"

"Yes, by all means. I´m fighting against Pitch" that really got everyone´s attention. "And I need you to kick that jerk´s butt"

"You surely can count on me. But what exactly were you doing in the bay?"

"I´m trying to get Horace to help me but to do so I must rescue Luti from El Napias who is hidden somewhere in this place. To find him, Auntie has asked me for a few items and some are them are pretty hard to find"

"Then you have come to the right ghost, my friend. I will teach Pitch a lesson"

"YAY!" they all cheered, except for Bau, of course.

"Not to mention, bone head, but he´s the Nightmare King right now"

"Oh, yeah? Well, he will have to see who´s nightmares are better. I will gladly help you in this quest"

"I must add that this job is about saving the Czar Lunanoff´s child"

"Then more reasons to do it" now that´s the Davy I know. "Mayor, take good care of town while I´m gone"

"Please don´t stay away too long, Dave. Without you, the Well is as dry as..."

"I´ll be back before you feel I´m gone. Farewell everyone!" we headed for the exit but Bau was up to something, I knew it. And when I get those feelings, it ain´t good.

* * *

I love Davy!

This is going to be epic, mates!

Next stop: Pirate Graveyard


	9. Pirate Graveyard

Author´s note: We move on and a strange character slightly steps into our scene. He won´t a big role for now but keep him in mind, my friends. Our story goes on.

Let´s goo!

* * *

**9. Pirate Graveyard**

Our first clue to find the items was the pirate graveyard that stood near the bay and I could tell that Davy had been there a few times. But our biggest surprise came when we got to the place because some of Pitch´s minions were already there and they seemed busy.

"What the hell are they doing?"

"I´ve got no idea but to tell the truth, the Mayor told us to avoid this place as much as possible"

"Why?"

"I ain´t sure but just to make sure, what are we looking for?"

"Any of the remaining objects. The compass, the flag or the goo" I spied those fearlings, they were obviously after some of the dark inhabitants of the graveyard. "But we better get rid of those guys first"

"Good idea" when we were about to jump over them, somebody rang the alarm and the shadow men began to attack us.

"Genial. Just what I needed" I took out my swords and began slashing them apart but what got me worried it was the fact that more could show up if one of those things escaped so we hurried. We were in big trouble or so we thought, when a loud roar broke the silence. All the fearlings looked more than scared, they were petrified as if that sound had froze them right there and when another roar was heard, they panic. Davy and I weren´t exactly happy for we knew the sound from the very start. I glanced around, looking for any of the items around and luckily, I saw an old pirate flag covering one of the coffins that the fearlings had taken from their place. Davy is hardly afraid of anything or anyone but there is no inhabitant of the universe that is not afraid... of Him.

Bigger than a lion and more cunning than a fox, old Scrabol has never admitted grave-robbery for his duty as King of the Death makes him responsible, although he has done quite a pretty few in. Nature issues he says. Scrab loves to see this a sport. His preys don´t stand a chance against him so Davy and I didn´t wait for his lovely welcoming roar. It was time to put some graves between him and us or in other words, momento de salir por patas.

"_Tyger! Tyger! burning bright _

_In the forests of the night, _

_What immortal hand or eye _

_Could frame thy fearful symmetry? _

_In what distant deeps or skies _

_Burnt the fire of thine eyes? _

_On what wings dare he aspire? _

_What the hand dare sieze the fire? _

_And what shoulder, & what art. _

_Could twist the sinews of thy heart? _

_And when thy heart began to beat, _

_What dread hand? & what dread feet?_"

Normally, I would have just sit back and relax while old Stripes tears apart some bad guys but Scrab is no good fellow. No, sir. He can be more terrible than a volcano, an earthquake and your summer term exams put together so we decided to not overstay our welcome and leave as fast as we could. But Stripes HAVE noticed us and the idea of having Carlitos and Le Chiffon around with Pitch displeased him pretty much. No creature wandered around the galaxies and did his thingy just like that without the old tigger´s permission.

He was going to teach the fearlings a lesson but to do so, he had to be patient so Scrabol finished his job and walked into the shadows to disappear without a trace like all tigers do. I actually thought we had seen the last of him in a long while but, as you will notice a short time later, I was wrong.

"_What the hammer? what the chain? _

_In what furnace was thy brain? _

_What the anvil? what dread grasp _

_Dare its deadly terrors clasp? _

_When the stars threw down their spears, _

_And watered heaven with their tears, _

_Did he smile his work to see? _

_Did he who made the Lamb make thee? _

_Tyger! Tyger! burning bright _

_In the forests of the night, _

_What immortal hand or eye _

_Dare frame thy fearful symmetry_?"

The graveyard stood in silence while Sanderson, HP and Margarita were waiting for us at the inn. HP was busy doing some calculations about the Moon Cliper´s journey while Margarita watched him. Sanderson looked outside. All was quiet but a shiver down his spine told him that not everything was right. Scrabol´s figure walked past the street and when the little man saw him, he knew that Pitch had gotten too far. If the Guardian of Death walks the streets, then something is terribly wrong.

"_When, how we ended up in this hell?_

_Why we thought we escaped from villainy_

_Egoism and money?_

_Open your eyes, grab your heart tight._

_There is a lot to do in this place,_

_Is still not too late._

_Who gave us flowers and sold us chains?_

_Who gave us hope and bathe us in blood?_

**Someday, some way**

**We have to get out of this long night.**

**Do not listen to their money, keep going.**

**Some time, some hour**

**Was certainly better than this devil´s,**

**But hatred is not overcome with swords.**

_The straw that covers the flowers_

_Shall burn under our goals for truth._

_I know the world is drifting_

_But this place is sinking into the sea._

_Thousands of stories of heroes_

_Turned into pillars of Tyrants_

_Extremists and death._

_Who wants to leave this winter?_

_Who has the courage to fight further?_

_Chorus_

_When, how we ended up in this hell?_

_Why we thought we escaped from villainy_

_Egoism and money?_

_Open your eyes, grab heart tight._

_There is much to do in this place,_

_Is still not too late._

_Who gave us flowers and sold us chains?_

_Who gave us hope and bathe us in blood?_

_Chorus_"

The pilot said they would wait for us to return but he needed answers so without saying a thing, Mansnoozie headed for the streets.

* * *

Oh oh.

Something´s up, mates.

The poet is Blake´s Tyger Tyger.

Next Stop: The Cold Bed


	10. The Cold Bed

Author´s note: So nice to have this working so great! Merry Xmas and Happy 2013, by the way! The tittle of this chapter is taken from Kipling´s Jungle Book and is surely one visual one, I tell you. I just got to know that Jack is really 14 years old (Freaking Kid!) and that there´s a new book of Sandy in the oven (*w* OMG).

Anyway, let´s go, babies! Lyrics are mine!

* * *

**10. The Cold Bed**

I didn´t knew about Sanderson until a long while later and was not exactly pleasant to know that he had gone missing but for now, I will let him do the talking (somehow, cuz the guy does not talk XD).

The pilot followed Scrabol who was tracking down some fearlings until they reached a large crevice. A smell of burnt skin, coal and sulphur hit his nose and Sanderson had to do his best to hold his tears from the disgusting stench. He looked into the crevice and held his breath.

It was a large forge, it went down into the asteroid´s heart and deep into the darkness while thousands of fearlings and other servants of Pitch Black worked with the dark materials on the walls of the cave. Sanderson knew at once that that couldn´t be good, he had to warn someone. But before he could float away, a crazy idea crossed his mind and he slowly flew down into the hole. Now, most of us, would say: SANDERSON! FOR THE LOVE OF A MOTHER! HAVE YOU GONE NUTS?! Cuz that´s the logical thing to say but the pilot knew what he was doing. It was dangerous but he was going to try anyway. Sanderson had once knew the glorious and noble General Kozmotis Pitchiner, hero of the Golden Age, and hoped that he could change his mind.

It wasn´t an easy task to move around the hole as it was filled with nightmare pirates, fearlings and other creatures but finally, Sanderson was able to reach one of the main galleries. The pilot looked around trying to find Pitch but he was no where to be found.

"Well, well, well" except behind him. "Look who´s here. The shooting star pilot, Captain Sanderson Mansnoozie. Did I got that right?" a toothy grin appeared on the tall man´s face. "You must be very brave to come down here or very stupid" the little guy ignored him and asked him why was he doing all this. "I think you do know the answer, Sanderson. To get rid of a fallen age, to destroy the Lunaroff legacy once and for all" the pilot goes pale and tells him that that can´t be right, he was their hero. "People change, face it. I´m no longer the puppet of those fools" Sanderson tries again but Pitch ignores him until he mentions his daughter, Seraphine. The man´s face then was filled with a mixture between rage and pain. Pitch had forgotten about his daughter due to the fearlings influence but now… Sanderson thought he had finally gotten to him but Pitch turned to him burning with rage. "How dare you speak of her?! You…" the little man feared the worst but finally Pitch contained himself and stared into those golden brown eyes. "You have no idea"

"_A deep darkness holds me_

_As I try to find you again,_

_As hope drowns._

_All that I believe in_

_Will perhaps save me,_

_And will lead me to you._

_There is a growing concern,_

_A desire to reach and a doubt_

_Of if all am doing_

_Is what keeps me far._

_Will someone rescue me_

_And put me back into your arms?_

_I'm so far away,_

_Too close_

_And yet so far_

_From my heart._

_I still believe,_

_I keep on trying,_

_And I will find_

_The answer to this void._

_I know you´ll find me there,_

_Breathing for one reason_

_Breathing for you._

_I'm so far away,_

_Too close_

_And yet so far_

_From my heart_."

Sanderson did not give up and insisted him, pleaded him to end this madness but no use as Pitch was decided.

"You are so naïve, Sanderson. Walking in here, trying to make me change and not telling your friends. You are not naïve but a fool" the little man stood his ground and pleaded Pitch to forget about Manny, something which the general answered with a cruel cackle. "How can you be so blind? Why save a child who will continue the legacy of tyranny and gold? Why are you so keen about protecting him?" Sanderson gives him a look. "Very well, since you have made up your mind, I shall act thus. I will not kill the boy but make him my prince instead. I shall battle my enemies as a gentleman. And... I will think about your stupid rant" he said this crossing his fingers behind his back, of course (What do you expected?). "But I cannot say the same about you, Mansnoozie" the little man went pale. "You have walked into my territory unprotected and alone. And of course, I can´t allow you to just walk away" Sanderson pleaded with his eyes. "Oh, don´t worry. You are no use to me dead... for now" he bent and whispered in his ear. The pilot looked at the man in the eyes as he put his fingers before Sanderson´s forehead and before the shooting star could react, he was hit by a flick that spread something dark and cold over his face. Sanderson tried to stay focused and awake but his world became darkness and seconds later, he had passed away. "Get this runt out of my sight but treat him well. I want him breathing for the moment!" Pitch walked towards the darkest part of the tunnels while a few fearlings carried Sanderson away.

* * *

Not too long but enough to give the shivers.

Poor Sandy!

Will Shogun make it on time to save him?

Next Clue: Swab the Deck


	11. Swab the Deck

Author´s Note: Double update for the Invisibles and Man on the Moon and quite interesting, I must say. Sanderson is in trouble and Shogun is still looking for the things for Mamma. Have HP and Margarita noticed the absence of the little man? What is Bau up to?

Let´s go!

* * *

**11. Swab the Deck**

So, let´s see. We had the bone and the flag, but we still needed the goo and the compass. We both knew that to find the compass, we need to get into the ship graveyard and of course, it wasn´t a nice trip. A small path went through the rocks and small islands scattered all around the bay and sometimes into the old ships. Now, Davy had a great idea. The goo could be found in his home, in the Well of Souls and that surely helped a bunch but we were still out of one item, the compass.

I think we looked through ten ships before seeing one that had what we were looking for and much to our surprise and dismay, it was the ship in which Carlitos and his crew were hiding. OK, so I haven´t describe to you this guy, now have I? Well, imagine a man not taller than a twelve years old kid, with a very big nose, REAL ugly and who never changes his clothes. Think of him with a few goblin or orc details and you have him! Carlitos is easy to figure out! Detail that he strongly dislikes cuz he rathers going unnoticed.

But not really my problem. Right then, we had to cross the deck somehow, into the ship and see to the compass and Luti. Somehow I knew that Mamma already knew this. That woman was probably laughing in her chair while we were there playing Mammas and Pappas. If she wasn´t in my cool list, I would have kicked her butt real hard by now.

"How the hell are we going to do this? We´ll be spotted! Qué mierda!"

"I think Auntie needed all those things so we could rescue Luti without getting seen" good guess, Sherlock. Now what?

"We need a back-up plan. Anything that... Wow, hold that pijama! Psst. Gustav" I glanced at my broad-brim hat where my page Gustav, the mouse, was. "Is time to move it, mi hijo"

"Oh no. I´m not getting in there with all those ghost pirates" he cowered deeper into the hat but I grabbed him out.

"Does this, and I´ll give you a rise"

"No, sir. I rather live"

"C´mon, Gustav. This is just a walk" said Davy.

"No thanks: I choose life" he started to walk away.

"Then I suggest you take this one" I snarled.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Do it, mouse. Or the first one they´ll see will be you and let me tell you that Carlitos likes roasted rodent" that really convinced him.

"Oh, ok" he gulped.

"Now, go in there and look for a compass. Also, make sure that Luti´s all right and try to find what that jerk of Carlitos is up to" and with these instructions, he sneaked into the deck. "Sometimes I really wonder why didn´t I ate him back then" that comment made Davy smile.

XXX

Gustav, whether he likes to admit it or not, is a master of scurving and hiding. He easily walk past the pirates without getting noticed and reached the room where the compass was being kept. He knew that I had taught him a small enchantment to make objects small for a short time but first, Gustav decided to do his other two choirs. He sneaked into the cells below and looked for Luti who was in a small room guarded by two brutes who were playing cards.

Luti was surely happy to see Gustav and told him all he had heard. It quickly became clear that Carlitos and his master were just pawns in Pitch´s game and we have to act fast so he ran up to get the compass when the voices of the crew reached his ears.

"King of Laugh Mask, we thus salute thou

Through the mists ya will hunt us down to death.

Come taste ma blade ya manky bear for gobblin' up ma leg!

We shall tear ya up like a bad rot n´skin ya in a peg!

Lugh, thy Lord,

Lugh, thy blood!

Old as times told where the air was still on row.

Lugh, thy Mercy,

Lugh, thy Bear!

Blüd shall run when time comes tae kill ya!

Bigger than Moauntain Kelly, killin' armies with his paws.

Lugh is never happy till the blood runs from his jaws.

Hunts in the hills, hideing in the deepest fog

And loves to eat flesh of men like blood of sheep flocks.

Lugh, thy Lord,

Lugh, thy blood!

Lads, lassies and babies are all part of his menu!

Lugh, thy Mercy,

Lugh, thy Bear!

Blüd shall run when time comes tae kill ya!

Somewher´we shall find this monster´s furry lair

And then we'll lance you, make you dance- you bear that are nae mair.

Ya will be coat, ya will be roast, ya will be a confy chair

And we shall dance that day till thi mornin´breaks.

Lugh, thy Lord,

Lugh, thy blood!

A stuffed bear shall be thy in our huse to be view.

Lugh, thy Mercy,

Lugh, thy Bear!

Blüd shall run when time comes tae kill ya!

His hide a fine coat, his head shall hang on the wall,

We'll splash a dram of whiskey on his snout at every ball.

No man shall fear again no harm from this evil beast

For we shall gave ya death n´make thus a royal feast.

Lugh, thy Lord,

Lugh, thy blood!

Ya shall be no more when our fire gets tae you.

Lugh, thy Mercy,

Lugh, thy Bear!

Blüd shall run when time comes tae kill ya!"

Oh, Gustav did knew that song! And it always gave him the shivers. He sneaked into the captain´s desk and when he was about to take the compass, he saw with horror that Carlitos was entering the room and that he was not alone.

Poor Gustav was alone and trapped! How was he going to take the compass now without being seen?

* * *

Lyrics belong to me.

Things are getting pretty ugly for our friends.

Will they make it?

Next stop: The Narval


	12. The Narval

Author´s Note: A new chapter ahead and one that starts with Gustav in big trouble, mates! I´m going to publish my first book, YAY! Oh, I must thank you guys cuz you have helped me a bunch along these years and I can finally say that famous line of "The Game´s Afoot, Watson!" XD Botticelli "The Witch Doctor" (and one of my favourite own villains) is a bit of a mixture between Robbie Rotten, his actor Stefán Karl Stefánson and the Witch Doctor in the Cartoon DK video of the song. (The poor guy is always suffering from this pun), and perhaps a little of Facilier. The Narval is all mine! XD

Now, I´m really glad this story comes out so well! Now, let´s see who the visitor is!

Avanti!

* * *

**12. The Narval**

Poor Gustav was in quite a predicament. He had to get hold of the compass but the words to make it smaller took a few minutes and if someone was coming in, he had no choice but to hide. Seconds later, Carlitos came in followed by a group of unlikely characters that were clearly thinking about whether they should join him or not; and worst of all, Gustav knew them and they knew him.

One of the guest was Robben Sykes "Sweet", an animal looking man who went literally ape when he got too angry or excited. Captain of the Narval, he strongly dislike Carlitos and much more Napias' employer so his presence was more than suspicious.

With him, he had brought his second-in-command, Jade, a white, silver and black blade teeth tiger that seemed to follow his every whim. Also, he had brought Enrico, the lion titi man who loves to jump around his victims before stabbing them.

And third, the weirdest guest of all: The Witch Doctor, Botticelli. A tall and very thin man with ink lines around his eyes that move the whole time and that can change the colour of his hair and his iris. All he wears is a tight dark suit that covers his whole body, a waist coat, shoes, baggy pants and a silver clock chain. Botti is the terror of ink but unlike Carlitos and his master, he´s pretty lazy and hates to leave his lair.

"If you have just brought me here to get fleas, you´re about to get whip!" barked the Witch Doctor.

"Oh, c´me on, Botti! Is not like you don´t have pest back at yer place weth all those spiders and stuff" laughed Sykes.

"At least I don´t get flies. Ok, Carlitos, so what´s the big thing?"

"Chiffon wants to offer you a big deal if ye help him catch a certain scat cat"

"A scat cat?" Enrico scratches his head.

"Ye mean Shogun?" the pirate captain snorted.

"Tha one, indeed"

"In exchange of what?" Botti was hardly convinced.

"Anything ye want. We are working with Mr. Pitch now" that produced several reactions. Sweet remained quiet and motionless, Jade frowned, Enrico was still clueless and Botti was clearly crossed. Evil or not, the Witch Doctor hated Pitch and was not going to help but decided to remain quiet.

"Anything at'all?" Sykes glanced around the room and saw his goal. Carlitos had not only kidnapped Luti but also stole away the Navigation Charts, something he had been wanting to have for years. "Ok, do tell"

"Tha furry ball is here in town and Pitch wants him in a bag"

"And you bring us here just because he can´t do it himself?" Botti snorted.

"The reward is worth it"

"I´ll see into it" nodded Sykes. "Now, bout that payment..." they heard something. Jade saw then Gustav who had just finished the incantation and trapped him between her paws. The poor mouse had one thought, he was doomed and so we were all. "Wha was that?" Gustav covered his head.

"Nothin', just a mouse messin with Carlitos´lunch" Jade put the rodent in her mouth and walked outside.

"Then get rid of it! I wanna eat somethin fresh!" barked El Napias.

"Do it here" smiled Sykes.

"Oh, no. Do it outside, I hate blood bathing" Botti snarled and Jade was finally allowed to leave but she didn´t stayed on the deck. The tigress walked to where we were and then spitted out Gustav.

"You are lucky to be in my good side list" she chuckled. "Or else, you would be done for"

"Gee, thanks" I helped poor Gustav back into my hat and put the compass into my pouch. My loyal page had also brought some ghost goo so we were in luck. "Chifflon has brought some old friends of yours"

"So I´ve seen. You guys have quite a party in there"

"And so do you. Tell ye what, I´ll help you guys and see if Botti could join"

"Botti, in my same side? Now I´m freaking out" for real.

"He hates Pitch and besides he has no intention of helping Chifflon"

"All right. So how shall we do this?"

"You guys get back to Auntie´s and wait. You´ll soon hear from me" she walked back to the ship.

"I don´t know you, but that girl surely is to be minded"

"Indeed. Now, let´s get out of here before they wonder where the North is" we walked back towards Auntie´s cabin. Things were surely getting bad but it was now when we needed more allies. Botti was not my best choice but it was a good choice.

"Always playing disguise the soul

in the hope to make ink know

how to tell in what nook he left his be.

Clarifies one hundred lines of thought

written on a napkin

and there is still room for magic.

No corner is left

for solitude.

How long is breathing?

Villain or scab?

Wicked is the answer."

* * *

Short but intense.

Now that they have everything, what are our friends going to do?

Where´s Sanderson?

Next Stop: Voodoo


	13. Voodoo

Author's note: So sorry it has taken me so long to update, my friends, but life happened. Anyway, we're back in the fry and ready to move on!

Let´s go!

* * *

**13. Voodoo**

Finally! We were back at Auntie's place and the first surprise was by far the most pleasant of all, Sanderson gone! Whoopee! Oh, brother. Can that get any nicer? Auntie gave us a look and smiled in a wicked fashion (Old coot).

"Yes. The pilot's gone and straight into the jaws of Pitch" Auntie said. Yes! I just love days like this, don´tcha guys? "But he's alive... for now"

"Qué bien. Just what we needed. Can you now do that voodoo thing or not? I have a bone to pick with that weirdo!"

"Yes, Shogun. I will do your spell but be warned that if you don't hurry, Sanderson will be in grave danger"

"Yeah, as if he wasn't already. Ok, Auntie. Cut to the chase, ve al grano" I grumbled while HP and Margarita were exchanging accusations of who had los sight of the pilot. The woman smiled and once she had it all walked to a boiling cauldron. She threw the goo, the flag and the compass inside and threw the bone as a last thing with one of her skulls that when it came out, it had a bit more flesh and long hair. Groose! "This will take you to Carlitos'hiding place. Follow his instructions and you will soon be there"

"Can't we just use a bloodhound like anybody else?" mumbled HP.

"Wow! When we're done, I want to keep it" said Davy.

"P'a ti, p'a siempre" we all agreed and got ready to leave the place. "And what bout what ye said bout Pitch? His story" I hadn´t forgot.

"Someone you know will tell you. But you better hurry because Sanderson can become part of Pitch's plan anytime now. The spell will help you into the ship without getting seen"

"Great. Thanks anyway"

"Be careful, me friends" she gave us one last smile as we left the hut.

Using the spell, we went back to the hideout where we saw that El Napias was now heading for Chiffon's ship. Just perfect. We could still use the head but things were getting bad b seconds.

"Ow, man. Now what do we do?" HP snorted.

"We have to save Luti and get back those charts to Goodsight" Margarita was decided.

"And the only way to do it..." Davy looked at me.

"Is by getting into Chiffon´s bathtub" I watched the pirates closely. "They are all busy with the tête-à-tête so this might be our last chance"

"We can´t get all on board"

"Exactly, that's why am going there myself" we walked towards the battle.

"You out of your mind?" el huevo dando lecciones.

"No, but Margarita's right. If you guys are on the Goodsight with Jack, I'll have you where I need you"

"Then is settled" nodded Davy.

"Auntie said that Anderson..."

"He won't be here by now. If Pitch has plans for him, he is no longer in this bee hive so we better hurry. C'mon" he headed for Jack's ship. "This might be our last chance to get to know Pitch's plan"

XXXXXX

Sanderson knew nothing for a long while.

Trapped in some searing darkness, he waited for a sign of light, some hope until he was finally able to open an eye and was surprised to see that steam came out of his mouth. He was in a very cold room, all alone and chained to the wall. In contrast with the blazing darkness, that was a hell of a freezer. What was Pitch planning to do with him? Were his friends, that's us, safe and saving Luti? Where had he ended?

"Oh, you're awake. I was beginning to wonder when will you open your eyes" the King of Fearlings was standing before him. "Nice, isn't it? I thought you'd like it" the tall man grinned. "Feelin'a bit dizzy, aren't we? It's OK, Sanderson. Where we are going, you will find it a bit more 'comfortable'. Trust me. And as for your friends, they are as good as dead" the pilot pulled hard from the chains but he was too sleepy to put a fight so he felt asleep again while the Boogie man watched with a sneer. "How can a man so little as yourself can think you stand a chance against me? Once I get to know where your shooting star is, I'll make sure you don't get to fly anymore" it was pointless to talk to him so Pitch walked away. Sandy sighed in his dreams and his little thought was heard by someone who waited no longer than two seconds to go and find us. Time was running short and things could get much worse.

* * *

Short but nice to move on. Yes!

Will Shogun be able to sneak in and save Luti?

Who has heard Sandy's plea and will he make it to talk with the cat?

More to come.

Next stop: Be Our Guest


End file.
